dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slayer (3.5e Class)
with the "Destroyer" ability, does this work against constructs? (golems...etc) Balthuras 09:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it does. --Leziad 09:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh... Starts out as a neutralish-character and then goes up to 'chaotic evil'/Axe-wielding-Psycho. Obviously it can deal a lot of damage, but seriously, the Signature weapon thing? That's kind of... well, impossible to implement. I mean, how do you get a reach of 10feet with a light weapon, like a rapier? Does it extend or shoot energy waves or something? Also, the stats for said weapon are too big. With Improved Critical+Keen, you can get a weapon that has a 12-20/x3 critical, which means that when using abilities like Slay, it gets too much. Just get a wizard to give it something like Fiery/Acidic/whatever Burst and you'll be racking up kills way too fast for a rogue-type. A critical could deal things like 48D6 damage (6D6x8 multiplier)! Now, isn't that a tad too much? ::Yeah, he may be limited to how many times he can do it or his skill outside killing stuff. But, really, does it restore the slayer's essense to kill a bunny? And I'm not referring to Vorpal Bunnies. Same thing with flies or roaches? Kobolds? You could totally raid a Kobold lair on your own at level 20, kill them all and the next day be freshened up and ready to kill the Mighty Lord of Doomness, Deathness and Decayness... I think it needs a little bit fixing. It's on the right path, but there's no way in blazing hells this is a rogue-level class. Heck, at least the rogue has some limitations on when he uses sneak-attacks, this guy more or less can invoke them any moment. And with damage like this? It pretty much guarantees that you will get a kill. Especially since essense points do not decrease over time.--Soulblazer 87 10:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I won't comment on balance right now but... for the signature weapon, just fluff it as you want. If you want an arc of energy emerging from your rapier and strike a foe from afar goes ahead. You can also play a neutral slayer, nothing prevent you from doing that but honestly it is an evil class and work better with evil characters. As for essence recovery, yes killing a bunny could work, it would simply allow you to recover your essence by resting, but between you and me if you killed nothing for a whole day you won't need to recover your essence points. --Leziad 19:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I see. Better add a 'if it gives exp it counts' clause. Otherwise it would be easily exploitable (not that it isn't even with the clause; a monster 5 levels below still gives minimal exp without any form of trouble). How about an extra clause saying 'if you don't kill anything for a full day (fat chance during adventures), you loose half your stored essense'. More realistic that the guy winds down when he isn't killing. As for being neutral... really, with abilities like 'Dark Knight', how neutral can you really be? This is a pure evil class, better suited to chaotic evil really.--Soulblazer 87 20:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Actually putting any of those clause would only require bookkeeping and won't affect power level noticeably. The wizard don't lose any prepared spells at the end of the day, I don't see why the slayer should lose essence. As for the evil part, you are not the ability written ,it just made to sound pretty. It is entirely possible to play Armas the Grey, Slayer of Demons and Witches in a good-aligned campaign (he would be neural his abilities require him to perform mildly to shocking evil act). "Do not judge the knight by the color of his armor, a prideful evil knight will wear black, the deceiving knight will wear white." --Leziad 19:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No need to lecture me on the color of armor. I love playing hide-in-plain-sight rogues. Meeting and befriending aristocrats before killing them, taking their money, the virginity of their daughters and a loving goodbye from their wives. So yeah, I know that a Blood Knight will have to do shocking acts, I have no problem with it really. Only, I think it would be best that you link these abilities with something slightly less evil-sounding. Not less shocking, less demonic. Or well, you could add a small note at the end with alternate possible names or something. ::::::: The wizard don't lose any prepared spells at the end of the day This may be correct, but they don't gain spells from killing people, and they have to prepare new spells the next day, so they do effectively "lose them", they can't rest in town for 5 days and accumulate 5 times the amount of spells they would normally get >.> Balthuras 21:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Do I really have to specify Essence got a cap? It thought it was obvious that starting essence was max essence. --Leziad 21:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Since you're using "restored", rather than "gains X essence", it doesn't need to be stated for that to be the case with the class. However, as evidenced by this talk page, people will twist the interpretation if not explicitly stated. :P --Quantumboost 22:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes, yes we will. After all, we're all RULES LAWYERS!!! Well, apart from that, I stated my complaints, got my answers, will probably tweak it a bit (fluff-wise mostly), maybe give it a small nerf damage-wise, so I really don't see a problem. Besides, even if you don't kill anything, you just have to smash something not-so-expencive and get the same bonus. I wonder if I get the same thing if I just break boulders... they are expencive when building a castle.--Soulblazer 87 22:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC)